Instinct
by glowingbadger
Summary: After all of this time, Kurama had thought he was better than this. KuramaxBotanLEMON


After all of this time, Kurama had thought he was better than this. With narrowed eyes and a sigh, he crossed his arms and rested against the frame of the only window in his guest room at Koenma's palace. He had no love for the eerily rose tinted sky of the spirit world, but he couldn't be in the human world at a time like this – not when he couldn't be certain how he may act out. Perhaps it could be attributed to timing, or perhaps it was because so few of the Spirit Detective's assignments required his assistance anymore; whatever the reason, Kurama disliked and distrusted the results. He felt anxious, on-edge, tense, like a starved predator with no prey in sight. There was a frustrated energy boiling in his gut, seemingly with no cure. Yes, certainly it was better that he wait out these symptoms in solitude.

However, just as he'd begun to turn his gaze from the flushed sky and wispy clouds above, the fox spotted something in the corner of his eye. A black dot flew along the horizon, just barely recognizable as one of Koenma's messengers. This was by no means unusual, yet as the form rapidly approached, something seized Kurama's attention: the scent. Before he could even be certain by sight alone, he recognized Botan's scent, and grimaced at the appetite it awoke within him. This was precisely why he'd been attempting a low profile. Sighing once more, he decided to simply wait at his window as she approached, her trajectory making it more apparent over time that she was deliberately headed toward his room. When she finally did arrive, Kurama made sure to greet her with his usual expression of polite neutrality.

"Howdy!" she declared jovially, and hopped off of her oar and onto the windowsill before him.

"Back from the rounds already, I see." he replied coolly. Botan hadn't yet changed into her kimono, and so seated herself in the window comfortably in high-wasted jeans and a blouse, swinging her legs playfully. She glanced around the room, then back toward Kurama,

"Goodness, Kurama, the place is downright dreary." she said with more sympathy than was warranted.

"It's quite temporary, I assure you, and I appreciate Koenma offering me lodging at all." he replied, turning from her, "I'll be returning to check in on my human mother as soon as I'm able."

"Why the visit, anyway?"

"Nothing to concern yourself with, really." Kurama's eyes wandered around the sparse room distractedly. He needed something to focus on – something other than a woman's scent. His shoulders tensed with the labor of self-control.

"Don't you have to report to Koenma promptly?" he said, still withholding eye contact.

"What's this now?" she hopped off of the windowsill, placing her hands on her hips. Kurama glanced over his shoulder at her, noting said hips with increasing frustration.

"What business do you have here?"

"Well that's awfully cold!" she stepped toward him, he turned away once more, "I'm just checking in on you after all, even Yusuke is wondering where you've been, and just because you're Mister Fancy-Strong-Demon-Guy doesn't mean your friends can't worry about you, you know! Hey, are you even listening?" Botan grabbed onto Kurama's arm, and this unexpected contacted created a hairline fracture in his composure. Whirling around to face her, he stepped forward and placed a hand on the frame of the window behind her.

"You've no reason to worry for me, Botan." he'd drawn close enough for her to feel the warmth of his breath on her face, and a stray strand of fire-red hair teased her cheek. She felt the heat of his body, and could now sense the shift in his energy. Trying to deflect such thoughts, she muttered,

"Well I never said _I_ was worried. I'm just doing my job." Did he really have to be so close to her at this moment? Having handsome coworkers was such a trial at times. She turned her face from his somewhat, but only succeeded in granting his breath access to her neck. The ferry girl's heart leaped, and she felt an unmistakable sort of excitement welling up in her body. All the while, Kurama noticed the scent of her arousal, which spurred him on despite himself.

"I apologize for my assumption, then," he spoke barely above a whisper, and permitted himself an indulgent glance downward at her rounded breasts and full hips, hugged tightly by her jeans, "though you're awfully tense, regardless." The fox's line of sight was not lost on Botan, who finally felt she was gleaning the nature of his odd behavior. She had seen this look of hunger on men before – but to see it in the always calm, calculated eyes of the renowned master thief was altogether startling. Were any other man to look at her that way, she would know where she stood, but with him…

"You're the one acting all sorts of screwy." she said, dodging his question. For a moment, she seemed about the say more, but when Kurama's eyes met hers once more, she fell silent. There was no way to be certain, but she could swear she had seen a flash of the golden eyes of the yokai.

"Alright Kurama, something's up and I know it, don't try to hide it from me." she said, crossing her arms, "'cause really, if this were coming from anyone other than you, I'd swear you were downright flirting with me, and that's just ridicu-"

"Perhaps that's a word for it." deadpan, he reached a hand toward her cheek, and when she didn't move to stop him, he ran his fingertips from her cheek, toward her ear, then let them rest in her vibrant blue hair. The movement sent a chill down Botan's spine, but all she could muster was a meek,

"E-Excuse me?"

"I've done everything in my power to drown out the incessant pulling in my mind, and your presence here has only fed and strengthened it," he slowly traced his fingertips down the side of her neck, all the while internally scolding himself, begging himself to step away from her, to distance himself from her scent and her body. _This is unwise… she has no idea the sort of urge I've been struggling with- the desire I've kept just barely tamed_ , he thought, _I've kept the fox demon in line successfully enough for so long. Would she be able to cope with witnessing this side of me?_

"Kurama." she said with such a direct tone that it seized his attention, which had been occupied with both admiring the flush of the flesh of her breasts while also keeping himself strictly in check. Meeting his gaze firmly, she asked, "Are you pent up or something?"

After a brief dumbfounded moment, Kurama actually chuckled at this.

"You could say that."  
"Well if _that's_ all it is, why didn't you just say so?" finally, Botan felt emboldened enough to reach out to him once more, resting her hands on his chest. She took a moment to appreciate the feeling of the firm muscles beneath his robes – he was still a fighter, after all – then went on, "I-I could have helped if I'd known sooner..." There it was, the confirmation which gave Kurama permission to pursue her. Yet even still, he needed her to say it.

"Botan, you need to be quite certain about-"

Their lips pressed together before he could finish; clutching the front of his robes, Botan had pulled them together, and the fire smoldering within Kurama's body sprung to life. With a thrill of animalistic desire tingling along his spine, he pulled her lovely form against him. Her cheeks flushed as she noticed his quite noticeable arousal, with their bodies now so firmly entwined. All the while, Kurama had worked his tongue into her mouth, which she gladly received, noting both his expertise and barely-restrained enthusiasm. Through the buzzing in her head, Botan became aware of his strong hands wandering along her curves greedily, yet still staid with the remnants of his restraint.

"Understand this," Kurama's lips traveled toward her jawline, then came to focus on a sensitive spot on her neck, just below her ear, "I refuse to proceed if you don't understand the gravity of the situation. This is a sort of… animal instinct. I'm asking you, Botan," he nipped at her earlobe gently, "to allow me to mate with you."

Botan caught her breath and turned her head to expose more of the skin of her neck to him, giving out an endearing whimper,

"Mm…! Uh… uh-huh!" she managed in reply, "Yeah, I'm su- suuure! Aah!" she felt his hands reach her bottom, giving it an eager squeeze as her body arched toward him. His teeth grazed her neck as he let out a throaty groan, enjoying the weight and pleasant bounce of her backside. With a moan, the fox felt her fingers weave through his hair, flitting across the back of his neck, to his evident pleasure. As for Botan, she could hardly believe such passion existed within the always subdued man now pressing his lips and teeth against her neck, his breath hot as he marked her flesh. His stiffened member rubbed against her thigh conspicuously, baring obvious witness to his desire for her.

"How long has it been for you?" His voice drew her partially out of her pleasure-induced daze,

"P-Pardon?"

"Since you last mated."

"I, uh…" Kurama had the button of her jeans undone before she even realized it, but she forced herself to reply, "A few years, I think… maybe a, uh… a decade or two..." he pulled down the zipper, and she stammered, "I-I haven't had a lot of time you know, what with work and all..."

"Relax," he responded with a grin, never removing his lips from her body, "It's been a little over a century for me. Turn around." Obediently, she turned toward the wall next to the window from which she'd entered, and awaited his next instruction. Kurama only permitted himself a brief moment to observe her from this angle- her hands steadying herself and her ass presented to him as her jeans threatened to slip downward, held up only by the curve of her hips. Soon, Botan felt the warmth of his body drawing around her once more, and she glanced over her shoulder at him. The golden eyes of the fox demon were there, unmistakably, though by all other accounts, Kurama appeared in his usual human form. This thought was quickly brushed from her mind, however, as a hand slid down the front of her jeans, beneath her panties, teasing delicate skin and causing a shiver to travel from her scalp down to the base of her spine. Grinning at the obvious effect he had on her, the redhead finally dipped a single finger between the smooth lips of her pussy.

"Kuramaa-! Mm!" The arch of her spine had the delightful added bonus of moving her backside against his hardened shaft, and he couldn't help pressing it against her more firmly as his fingers quickly found her clit. He deftly positioned two fingers on either side of it, using the moisture of Botan's already soaking wet pussy to ensure the greatest pleasure for her. Kurama was eager to fully take her, that was certain. Even as he rubbed her clit gently, pulling gasps and moans of pleasure from her lips, he wanted nothing more than to mount her and enter her, to feel release from the nagging desires in his mind. But no, he had to make sure she was ready for him. His pace quickened, and he applied more pressure to her now unbearably sensitive clit. He could feel her body shifting and squirming anxiously in his arms, desperate for her climax. However, he could also smell the scent of her arousal even more powerfully than ever now. Resting his lips against the crook of her neck, he closed his eyes for a moment to soak in the sensory pleasure of it all, never easing in his ministrations. In all of this time, Kurama had nearly forgotten how incredible the scent of a beautiful woman could be, particularly in the rush of pheromones that accompanied this kind of carnal desire.

"Don't cum yet." he whispered, his breath setting her hair on end.

"B-But… Kurama, I…." she gasped, moving her hips against his fingers as if by instinct.

"Not yet." he repeated, and eased his fingers from her clit, to her disapproval; even the feeling of his fingertips grazing her most sensitive spot as he pulled away made her legs tremble. Botan felt his cock, now completely erect, nestled firmly against her plump ass. Biting her lip, she looked to him over her shoulder once more, pleading with him through her eyes. As she watched, Kurama brought his fingertips to his mouth and trailed his tongue across them, tasting the wetness she'd left on them. Botan blushed, but the fox seemed entirely enamored with her scent and taste, and once he had satisfied himself for the time being, he refocused on the task at hand. With a hand on her shoulder, he encouraged her to turn to face him once more, then lifted her chin to bring their lips together. This kiss was different from the desperation Botan had felt in him earlier. Now, he was confident, straightforward, and passionate. But though her body burned with arousal and excitement, she forced herself to pull away from him.

"I thought this was about helping _you_ , wasn't it?" she said with a grin.

"I'd be remiss to proceed without ensuring you're properly prepared." he replied without pause, then went on to pick her up effortlessly in his arms, bridal-style, "if I may."

"You're so difficult sometimes." she muttered, though she couldn't quite hide a grin as he set her comfortably on his bed.

"I've been told. Trust me, you'll be grateful you didn't rush in with me." with his usual neutral tone, Botan couldn't tell if this was a warning, arrogant posturing, or coy flirtation. There was little time to ponder this, however, as Kurama had her blouse unbuttoned in a matter of seconds, and before he'd even finished positioning himself atop her, the garment had been tossed to the floor. Her jeans soon followed, Botan shifting herself slightly to make his task easier, though she sensed he likely wouldn't care if he had to tear her clothing from her if she permitted it.

"How come you get to keep your clothes?" she joked, tilting her head cutely to the side. Kurama let slip a smirk, and began to run his fingertips down her body, between her plump breasts, down her stomach, finally coming to rest between her legs.

"In time." he responded curtly, even as he noticed that her panties had already been soaked through with her juices. His smirk widened, and he pulled the fabric aside to grant his fingers entrance. Botan gasped and gripped the bedsheets as his skillful hands sent her head spinning with pleasure. He almost looked as though he were studying an opponent; his eyes dug into hers as he observed her reactions and expressions, easily finding her weakest spots and utilizing them to their fullest. Quickly establishing a rhythm, Kurama pulsed two fingers in and out of her, spreading and curving them to best pleasure her soaking wet warmth. His movements were steady and strong, powerful enough to cause her breasts to bounce pleasantly before him, though not rough enough to cause her pain. Soon, he could tell she was on the edge of her climax, and this time, he would allow her to reach it. Panting, eyes half-focused, cheeks rose-tinted, Botan's legs began to tremble. With his free hand, Kurama pushed her bra up and out of his way.

"Ku… Kurama… I'm gonna…!"

"I know." He brought his lips to her breasts, kissing and nipping at them eagerly, savoring the soft, plump flesh of her feminine body. His fiery hair teased her skin as his tongue began to circle one of her nipples, which immediately stiffened in response. As his fingers plunged into her, more slowly and deeply now, he kissed and then began to suck on her nipple. Flicking his tongue across the sensitive flesh, he closed his eyes and allowed the thrill of her climax to envelope him as well as she cried out his name. His fingers were covered in her sweet cum, and she lay shaking and panting beneath him.

"Wow..." Botan bit her lip as she gazed up fondly at the fox demon, but he had already decided to not squander his time with her. Wordlessly, he positioned himself between her legs and knelt before her. First he made sure to pull her panties down her legs and deposit them with the rest of her clothing on the floor, then, for a moment, he merely observed his handiwork. The blue-haired girl was helpless beneath him, and, what's more, she was gladly helpless. Absently trailing a single fingertip along the slit of her pussy, he admired her body while losing himself in her now pervasive scent. Yes, this was exactly what the fox had desired so desperately all this time- to possess a mate and bathe his senses in the erotic smell of her body, her cum, her desire.

Lowering himself to kiss her inner thigh, he held her hips fast with both hands, even as she still struggled to catch her breath after her last orgasm. With an admittedly adorable whimper, Botan submitted herself to him, and all the while he worked his way toward her still-soaked pussy. Even in her dazed state, she noticed the sound this drew from Kurama, like a growl of sorts, but didn't have time to react to it before he set to work on her once more. He first ran his tongue along the length of her slit, then came to focus once more on her clitorus. Botan moaned and tilted her head back in ecstasy as he massaged the nub firmly with the flat of his tongue. She was still achingly sensitive from her previous climax, but Kurama showed no mercy, gripping onto her hips tightly while his tongue rubbed, flicked and stroked her clit. He, meanwhile, felt his mind going numb as the scent of her body and hormones overtook him. He needed more- needed to drink in this sensation, and he could feel his self-control slipping ever so slightly. With another growl, the demon lowered himself once more and thrust his tongue into her warmth, curving the tip upward to massage a spot he'd noticed earlier that she favored. Whimpering his name once more, Botan spread her legs wider for him, and she could already feel another climax building within her. Kurama's grip on her body tightened, his nails pressed against her curving hips.

"Cum again for me, Botan." he snarled, freeing a hand to push two fingers inside of her once more, "I can tell you're close, don't try to stifle it." his tongue found her clit once more, rubbing firmly against it, sending shocks of pleasure through her entire body with every slight movement. Gradually, he felt her thighs tense, and her legs wrap around him.

"Yesss…" he groaned and spread his fingers inside of her, flicking the tip of his tongue against her. Finally, with her knuckles pale from clutching the bedsheets and her body sore from tensing up and shaking in pleasure, Botan felt another climax rush through her, more powerful than the first. Kurama closed his eyes and basked in her pleasure, though he wouldn't remove his fingers from her until he was quite certain she'd ridden out the entirety of her orgasm. He took a moment to observe her laying before him, panting and dazed, and decided that she was adequately prepared for him. Without a word, he got to his feet and began to disrobe. Permitting himself a subdued grin, he imagined how she'd look once he'd finished with her, and had to admit that he was anticpiating that sight more eagerly than he could have guessed.

"Kurama." Botan's voice shook him from his reverie, and he glanced down at her over his shoulder as his outer robes fell carelessly from his body. Her voice caught in her throat at the sight of him in only the loose white pants he wore under his robes. Kurama wasn't all brute muscle like Yusuke or Kuwabara- there was a sort of grace to the way he carried himself, even now while driven by lust. Botan's heart pounded fiercely, but she cleared her throat and struggled to get her footing despite her still shaking legs (all the while fully removing her bra).

"Something amiss?"

"Oh please, not at all," she replied with a laugh, "I just think you need to give me a break so I can do something for _you_." Kurama raised an eyebrow, yet accepted a kiss from her, betraying the slightest sigh of pleasure as she bit his bottom lip gently. She could taste herself still on his lips and tongue, but had to admit it wasn't unpleasant. Never breaking contact, the fox soon felt her delicate touch at the waistband of his pants. In his human body, he could feel his chest ache with the quickening of his pulse- ordinarily an uncomfortable and unwelcome sensation for a demon more accustomed to a complete lack of heartbeat, yet now it only served to heighten his anticipation. He raised a hand to run his fingers through her somewhat disheveled hair, removing her hair tie in the process to allow the blue strands to rest around her bare shoulders. Their tongues flirted as they kissed, while Botan (with some difficulty) managed to free his hardened cock from the fabric of his pants.

The ferry woman failed to stifle a moan when she felt his length in her hand. Kurama grinned into their kiss and pulled her more firmly against him with a hand behind her head. With a surge of confidence, Botan ran her tongue more firmly along his, drawing close so that her full breasts pushed against his chest.

"Mm… how bold of you..." Kurama murmured appreciatively, but paused to utter a sigh of pleasure as her hand wrapped around his throbbing shaft, running slowly up its entire length once.

"Well of course, silly," she responded playfully, "you don't get to be all calm and cool the whole time when I _know_ you're just as into all of this as I am. If I'm going to help you, you have to relax and enjoy yourself, got it?" meanwhile, her hand worked his stiff cock, and she gladly noted his impressive girth and one or two bulging veins, all attesting to how he wanted her. His wild behavior and animal-like groans earlier hadn't been lost on her- Botan knew that this was a part of his nature that was on the verge of boiling over, and the idea of being on the receiving end of such power was undeniably thrilling.

"Who said… that I wasn't enjoying myself..?" Kurama finally managed, raising his eyes to lock with hers. This lasted only a brief moment, however, as Botan had quickened her pace slightly, and the pleasure had caught the fox off-guard. He held her shoulder for a moment, saying, "wait, let me- I need to just..."

He sat at the edge of his bed, and she soon followed, kneeling between his legs before his cock. The demon had to admit that he found the view from this angle even more to his liking. Holding the base of his shaft in her hand, Botan brought her lips to the head and began to ease it into her mouth, all the while maintaining a tight, warm pressure around it. Kurama sighed in something akin to relief and let himself fall back onto his elbows on the bed, propping himself up just enough to observe her. Spurred on by this reaction, she began working her way down his member, taking it deeper and deeper into her mouth, then throat. He was thick, so this was no easy task, but she managed to reach nearly to the base before pulling back with a soft whimper. When she glanced upward, she noticed his eyes boring into her with an intensity that caused her face to flush crimson all over again. Though she had to admit, it was encouraging. She set back to her task, first getting herself as accustomed to his size as possible, while making sure to keep her lips tight around him and pressing the tip of his cock against the top of her mouth with her tongue. The warmth and slick texture of her mouth quickly became too much for Kurama to maintain the sort of restraint he preferred to hold himself to, and against his own will, he began to thrust his hips in response to her efforts.

"B-Botan..." he whispered into the air, letting his eyes half-close while her tongue circled the head of his cock, coaxing out his pre-cum. As for his mate, she was clearly taking the time to find her own enjoyment in servicing him. She felt her clit aching once again with arousal at the sound of his moans, which began to sound more and more like he was pleading with her- desperate for her. Kurama felt her groan around him in reply, sending a shudder down his spine. Her pace increased, and he could tell she was trying to take him even deeper into her throat. His entire body responded to her mouth's movements, the tip of her tongue running along the underside of his shaft, the head of his cock rubbing her throat, and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer. Briefly, Botan stole a glance at his expression, and could hardly believe that this was the self-same Kurama whom she'd seen confront horror after horror completely stone-faced. His cheeks nearly matched his hair in color, and his lips hung slightly parted; he seemed so needy like this, and almost submissive.

Finally, she managed to force his entire length into her mouth, her throat tight around him, and he gasped her name aloud, arching his back upward. Panting heavily, he eased her off of him with a hand, and managed,

"Botan, please… n-now..."

She grinned and bit her lip coyly, getting to her feet.

"How do you want it?"

"Lay on your stomach." he replied without hesitation, then added, "if you will." stripping himself of his final bit of clothing at last, Kurama observed Botan positioning herself on his bed with her head on the pillow and her ass toward him. He knelt behind her, his knees on either side of her thighs, and took a moment to catch his breath. With a hand, he traced the curve of her hip, then along her ass, giving it a light squeeze and enjoying the feeling of her soft, rounded flesh in his palm. Then, holding her with both hands, his golden eyes watched intently as he spread her ass and the lips of her pussy for a better view of her. Distantly, he noticed that she was blushing, though she voiced no protest as he eyed her hungrily. She was soaking wet, of course, her clitorus pink and swollen. Botan felt the head of his cock pressed against her entrance and braced herself.

"You're still certain about your decision, Botan?"

"Huh?" she looked back to him with dazed and longing eyes.

"Even now, with a single word you can subdue me."

"Really now?" she gave a short, girlish laugh, "I don't know if even you would be capable of that at this point, Kurama."

"I've no desire to take you by force, easy as that would be," he replied, and she swore she felt him throb against her wet pussy, "I want you given to me, knowingly and gladly. That is the difference between mate and prey, after all."

"Y-yes, I..." Botan bit her lip and looked to him with renewed urgency, "Please, Kurama, come on already!"

Without a word, he pushed his cock into her, and didn't stop until he had filled her completely, holding her ass against his hips. She gasped, then let out a long, lustful moan and tried to spread her legs a little wider for him. Slowly at first, Kurama began to thrust against her, regulating his pace to ensure that he would not hurt her. He knew this self-control would only last so long, so it was imperative to ensure she was ready. The pressure and warmth of her pussy was a sort of drug that numbed the demon's better sense and drove him forward, and of course her scent only intensified these affects. His grip on her body tightened, and Botan soon realized that he was holding her with enough force that, even when she tried to move her hips in time with him, it hardly had any impact. Her heart raced with the thrill of knowing that he was entirely in control of her now, and that, finally, he was ready to forgo restraint. Soon, she heard it again- that rumbling groan from deep in his throat, like a growl, and her entire body shuddered pleasurably.

"T-Tell me if… if I'm hurting y-"

"Just shut up and don't stop…!" Botan gasped out, pushing her backside up to a better angle for him. She used her hands to brace herself against the wall in front of her as he thrust more quickly into her. At her words, Kurama finally, with an overwhelming wave of relief, felt himself slipping into the passion of his conquest. His head tilted back, letting scarlet hair fall past his waist, and once more, Botan felt his nails against her skin. He could feel her plump ass bouncing in his hands in response to every powerful thrust, while he reveled in each squeak and moan of delighted pleasure from her lips. Already, her hot, slick insides rubbing against every inch of his cock had drawn out more of his pre-cum, and he could sense that she was close as well.

Leaning back slightly, Kurama used his leverage to thrust himself upward, rubbing the head of his cock against a spot he'd pinpointed earlier as a weakness of hers. In moments, he found the exact position needed, as confirmed by Botan's ecstatic gasps and half-formed attempts at speaking his name. With an admittedly self-satisfied grin, the demon bucked his hips against her body steadily, thanking his combat expertise for his ability to read the woman's reactions and respond to them accordingly. Soon enough, her thighs began to tremble, and he felt her body squeeze and tighten around him. Botan knew she couldn't hold out much longer, and that in fact, her legs felt ready to give out. But she didn't want this to end- not yet. She had to keep feeling him pounding into her like this, to feel his entire length filling and pushing against the walls of her pussy, and the head of his cock hitting deeper within her than any man had ever reached. Despite her greatest efforts, however, as the fox demon pulled her body to him and pushed his thick member within her in one powerful thrust, her mind went blank for a euphoric moment as her climax overtook her. Gasping out his name, she clutched the pillow under her and her pussy gripped him tightly, then released, to his obvious pleasure.

Yet Kurama didn't give her a moment to rest. Leaning forward, he took hold of her upper arms and pressed his strong body against hers.

"Ku… Kurama- Aaah!" Botan felt him thrust into her with renewed force now. Finally, this was the kind of animal instinct which he had warned her about, and she couldn't be more satisfied with it. In the back of her mind, she could register that she was already sore, inside and out, but she didn't care. He held her down against his mattress and slammed his cock into her with such force that she could but accept him, panting and whimpering, a dazed smile across her lips. All the while, Kurama began to feel the needs and desires of the yokai reaching a fever pitch. Distantly, he lamented that he had no appropriate vine-based plants to tie his mate up with, given she seemed to enjoy his ownership of her so thoroughly. For now, pinning her down to ravage her would have to do.

"ye… yes…! Yes…!" Botan whispered between gasps of pleasure and exertion. Her mind felt fuzzy and numb, and her body felt to be in the midst of a continuous orgasm, impossible as the idea was. Even if she was imagining the sensation, she found it so easy to lose herself in being so aggressively taken by the master thief himself- desired among both humans and demons. Her body twitched and tightened and Kurama's pace quickened; vaguely, Botan became aware of the man's heated breath on the back of her ear, and strands of red hair flirting with her neck- and did she see, out of the corner of her eye, a touch of silver? Regardless, she hardly had time to consider.

"I'm close." Kurama growled into her ear.

"Mm! Mmm-hmm…!" Botan couldn't manage any meaningful reply. Meanwhile, Kurama buried his lips in the crook of her neck, finding solace in any part of her body that he could touch, kiss or bite in this moment. Snarling and groaning, he felt his climax building with each forceful thrust into his mate's waiting pussy. Possessive, animal desire had fully taken hold of him like a wild beast. In short order, the light skin of Botan's neck was covered in pink and red bite marks, and at last, when she could practically feel herself about to collapse, Kurama bared his teeth and held her arms almost painfully tight as he released his cum inside of her. His breath was labored and heavy while Botan's eyes rolled back slightly, completely overcome with the sensation of warm semen pumping into her pussy. All the while she could feel him throbbing noticeably with each wave of pleasure, stretching against her inner walls. Legs shaking visibly, she made sure to keep herself propped up on her knees until he was completely finished, and his cum dripped slowly down her inner thigh. At last, with another two slower, more tentative thrusts, Kurama finally pulled away from her, and collapsed at her side on the bed.

"Trying to leave without allowing me to express my gratitude?" the redhead wrapped an arm around Botan's waist from behind as she began to reach for the handle of his bedroom door. With a cute smile, she let her hand hover a foot from the door, and turned her head toward him.

"Really, I don't see what the big deal is, I'm happy to help out."

"Yes, of course." he replied, nipping at the curve of her ear, "For what it's worth, I know that you're not terribly fond of keeping secrets, but I see no reason why Koenma should ever hear of this."

"But of course!" she said with all of her natural charm and cheer, "though..." she turned to face him and passingly wondered how he had managed to redress himself without her even noticing, "if you have this kind of issue again… let me know _before_ it starts driving you crazy, okay?"

Kurama paused, his expression impenetrable as per usual.

"It is… not an easy thing to ask. Sex with a demon can be… a task. Let alone a demon of my ilk. Even in a human body."

"So? I'm no regular human girl after all, and I did alright, didn't I?" she replied with a wink. Kurama's eyes softened, and Botan noticed that they had returned to their usual deep green.

"Positively admirable." he said softly, and he granted her lips a final, gentle kiss.

"Glad to hear it," Botan opened the door of his room, and as she was about to step out, commented, "Oh, by the by- you may want to take a look in a mirror when you get the chance. I think it looks fine though, really!" and with a final coquettish grin, she closed the door behind her, leaving Kurama to ponder her words.

"Hm… what on earth could she..." as he'd absently fussed with a loose strand of hair in his fingertips, something caught his eye that called him to examine more closely, "… what?"

There was no mistaking it. The ends of his hair were distinctly streaked in shimmering silver, the coloring of his fully demon form. This effect would no doubt fade, and yet…

"Perhaps… instinct is more powerful than I've given credit for."


End file.
